Determining the mechanisms responsible for altered drug responses in the elderly to develop more effective drug therapy is the long term goal of this investigator. Because cardiovascular diseases are the most prevalent in older patients and cardiovascular drugs are the most frequently prescribed therapeutic agents in older patients, and because of the potential for widespread use of calcium blocker drugs in elderly patients with cardiovascular disease, aging effects on calcium channel blocker pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics have been chosen.